


Smuggle Buddies

by Fighter1Day



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: Drug Dealing, Drug Smuggling, M/M, Oral Sex, not realistic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 10:37:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14851166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fighter1Day/pseuds/Fighter1Day
Summary: A spin off of the “Free Murdoc” automated texts where Murdoc texts that he’d only ever smuggle something up 2D.As close to a crack fic as I can write.





	Smuggle Buddies

“Mudz, I don’t think I want to do this,” 2D murmured.  
He rolled his eyes, “you wait until now to tell me.”  
2D squirmed on his back, sitting up onto his elbows. His eyes wide as he looked up to the bassist. “Well I didn’t think about it ‘til now.”  
Murdoc chuckled at that, smoothing his hands along his thighs. “We’ve been prepping for a week and a half. How have you only just started worrying?” His hands ventured up his legs, thumbs sliding across the pale inner thigh.   
2D twitched at his touch, eyes glancing down to where Murdoc’s hands were aimed. He bit his lip, fingers clenching around the sheets in expectation. A soft whine started in the back of his throat as he felt pressure to force his legs further apart.  
“I asked you a question, Dullard.”  
Stuart’s eyes met Murdoc’s and he couldn’t help but try to close his legs when he saw the look in his eyes. He was agitated, brows furrowed over narrowed eyes.   
He frowned, “because you never said how fucking much you intended to shove up my arse.”  
Murdoc made a dismissive sound, eyes hard as he reached beside the singer to retrieve the bundle. “This,” he growled, “is no big deal for you. You’ve taken worse.”  
2D rolled his eyes, snapping back, “for a fuck, yea, bu-...”  
“See, perfect!”  
He collapsed back on the bed, pressing his hands to his face as he groaned in annoyance. Of course he wouldn’t listen. He’d been stupid enough to agree to one of the bassist’s dares, which would have been impossible for him to have escaped unharmed; now he had to pay the price.  
His eyes blew open when he felt a hand slide all the way up his thigh to give a teasing tug to the plug buried within him. He tried to clamp his legs shut but just as quickly they were pried open again.  
“I’ve got a bar if you need help holding still,” the bassist hissed up at him.  
He grimaced, there was no backing out of this. He mumbled, “I’m fine,” as he spread his legs as far as his hips would let him.  
The only response he got was the gentle rocking of the plug, it pressing harshly on his walls with each movement. His eyes squeezing shut as he tried to ignore the man’s teasing. The not-so-subtle shifting that threatened to make him give another groan.  
He knew Murdoc was smirking, eyes glued to the rosy blush spreading across his cheeks. “You like that, ‘Dents?”  
“Fuck off.”  
The bassist snickered, pressing the plug just a little deeper earning himself a gasp from the lanky man, “I’ll take that as a yes.”  
Stuart laid an arm across his face, covering his eyes when he felt a hand wrap tight around his cock. “Just get on with it,” he grumbled.   
Murdoc smirked, rubbing his thumb back and forth along his shaft, teasing along the underside. His grip sinking down to his base before rising back to his tip, tracing around his head. He growled when he felt 2D slowly swelling in his hand. He released him then, letting him fall back against his belly.  
2D reached down, peeking out from under his arm to grip his wrist. He dragged the bassist’s hand back to his hard on. “You are going to owe me.”  
“Oh? So you’ll cooperate now?”   
The singer grit his teeth, “you will owe me.” He was quick to add, “for a year.”  
Murdoc chuckled, gripping his cock as he began to withdraw the plug. He watched him squirm, back twitching up off the bed as thin, chapped lips parted. Stuart tentatively reached down, covering Murdoc’s hand with his own, squeezing it tight.  
The bassist set aside the plug, reaching for the bundle instead. He slid his other hand from beneath 2D’s. He watched the man as he began to stroke himself, languid movements. The way his wrist twisted as he shamelessly indulged himself.  
“You ready for this?” Murdoc asked as he reached now for the lube.  
Stuart nodded, “just get on with it, please.”  
He reached down to spread himself more. Half-lidded black eyes watching him as he coated the bundle fully. Murdoc locked eyes with his, holding it where he could see it, could prepare for it, before bringing it down to press firmly against his entrance.  
Mismatched eyes took in the way his thighs twitched. The way his fingers paused, waiting for him to work the bundle deep inside.   
Stuart groaned, low as he felt it. He arched up from the bed. His spare hand went to grip the sheets. His other hand working himself over, almost desperate as he felt the bundle pressing firmly against his walls. He whined when it was guided back out, Murdoc taunting him.  
“Mudz!”  
Murdoc leaned in, nipping at his thigh as he fucked him with the bundle. He thrusted it slowly before pressing in the remainder of the bundle. He groaned, listening to the way Stuart panted. Green hands spread down along his thighs as he leaned forward to kiss up to his cock.   
Nudging Stuart’s hand out of the way he dragged his tongue up to his leaking slit, groaning at the taste of him. He took him between his lips, hollowing his cheeks as he sunk down on him. He bobbed, trying to bring him to his edge. He groaned when fingers carded through they’re hair.  
Stuart rolled his hips up into his face, shuddering as the pressure coiled. He gasped out a quick warning. The singer groaning when Murdoc pulled away from him, stroking him through his orgasm. He laid back against the sheets, trying to catch his breath.  
Murdoc clapped his hand against his side, chuckling, “come on, we gotta move.” Quickly picking up Stuart’s briefs and jeans to toss in his lap.  
“Give me a fucking minute,” 2D sighed, fingers weakly gripping the denim.


End file.
